What! The Hokage's Pregnant!
by Rikouchan
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sequel to “We’re Getting Married & That’s FINAL!” After 1 month later of their marriage, Naruto was promoted as the new Rokudaime. Then 2 months later, something happened unexpectedly…the Rokudaime was pregnant. Oh the HORROR! [Mpreg]
1. Prologue: Naruto is WHAT!

_**My Fifth Fic…**_

Hi minnasan! Thanks for the wonderful reviews for **_"We're Getting Married & That's FINAL!"_**

This fic is the **sequel** of it. It contains Mpreg & my first one too! So plz be nice. XD

**Summary:** (SasuNaru) After 1 month later of their marriage, Naruto was promoted as the new Rokudaime. Then 2 months later, something happened unexpectedly…the Rokudaime was pregnant. Oh the HORROR! (Mpreg)

**Warning:** This is a yaoi (boy x boy) fic with (Mpreg). If you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't say that I didn't warn you because I don't want any FLAMING.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei!

**-------**

_Prologue _

**Naruto is WHAT!**

"NARUTO! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" The pink-haired secretary shrieked at the blonde Rokudaime.

Naruto just scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. "Ehhehe, sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura however glared continuous at him, in the end she settled with a sigh.

"Naruto, this is the fifth time you're late this week" Sakura warned him.

"Eh? Really?" asked the oblivious blonde.

"YES!" Sakura answered harshly.

It was unusual for Naruto coming to the office so late. 3 FREAKING HOURS LATE! The longest was at least an hour. But for 3 hours and for 5 straight days! Sakura shook her head. Something was really wrong here.

Sakura always sees Naruto as her most precious baby brother. She just couldn't stop herself from worrying him.

"Naruto… are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Huh? What do mean Sakura-chan? I'm fine!" Naruto answered confidently.

"Then at least care to explain why you're late today." Sakura asked. _If there's really something wrong with you, I swear I'll never hear the end from your husband when he comes back from his mission. _

"Aww… do I have too Sakura-chan? It's too troublesome to explain & I need to get on with my work!" Naruto whined. Knowing Sakura, once she starts asking, she won't stop until she gets every single detailed out of it.

Sakura grabbed his arm tightly showing that she's serious. Naruto gulped, thinking twice about Sakura's brute strength.

"You're not doing anything until you explain everything!" Sakura threatened. Naruto knew he was not going anywhere until he answered her.

"Fine! Fine! I was having nausea for these past few days! Happy!" Naruto answered loudly. Sakura lifted an eyebrow.

"Nausea?" She slowly let go of his arm, much to Naruto's relief. Sakura then put her palm on Naruto's forehead. _Hmm... He doesn't seem to have a fever._

"So you've having this nausea thing for the past few days?" She asked curiously.

"Ya, I've been having it every morning the minute I woke up from bed." Naruto answered simply.

Suddenly things started winding up in Sakura's mind now. Wait,_ he's been having nausea every morning right? But that's odd, it only happens when a women is pregnant. Unless…Nah…it can't be……_

_Or it can be…_

Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged the bewildered hokage out of the office.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! What are you doing?"

"We're going to see Tsunade-sama." Sakura answered hastily.

"EHHH! What for? I'm not sick!" Naruto argued.

"That's the whole point! We need Tsunade-sama to check you up properly!" Sakura countered. _And I need to confirm about it!_

Naruto pouted and sulked as the pink-haired kunoichi dragged him to the hospital. _Where's Sasuke when you need him! _

-------

_One hour later, at the hospital…_

"WHAT! YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?" Naruto screeched. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura & Hinata winced at his voice. Despite Naruto being a man now, he can still screamed like a girl.

Tsunade thwacked his head. "Brat, you should knew better then screaming in the hospital! Yes, the test is true, so stop making a fuss!"

"But-but I'm a man! I-I can't be pregnant!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto-kun, why would we want to lie to you? The test has proven that you're indeed pregnant." Shizune assured him.

"But how can this happen? How can I get pregnant? I'm not a freaking a woman!" Naruto yelled. The four women shook their heads; trust Naruto for being the stubborn one.

"W-Well unfortunately Na-Naruto-kun, it's the kyu-kyuubi inside you that causes your pregnancy." Hinata stuttered timidly.

Naruto's eyes widen unbelievingly. "KYU-KYUUBI?" The four women nodded together.

"For your information brat, demons do not have gender. Therefore, it's neither a male nor a female. It's called hermaphrodite which means you have both male and female organs in you." Tsunade explained.

Our poor Rokudaime was so lost at the moment. Not even a single sound came out from his mouth.

"And think about it Naruto, Sasuke will finally be able to revive his clan with you! Isn't that GREAT!" Sakura chirped in. The other three agreed with her.

The next thing they knew, Naruto fainted on the spot.

All of them stared at the fainted Rokudaime shockingly. Then there was an immediate silence in the room until Hinata broke it

"I wonder how Sasuke-kun is gonna take this?"

**TBC**

**-------**

Hehe! So what do you guys think of my first Mpreg fic? REVIEW!


	2. CH 1: Sasuke's Reaction

Wow! Look at the reviews for **_"You Can Run, But You Can Hide Naruchan!"_** O.O! Thank you so much minnasan! XD You guys ROCK man!

And not to forget, thank you for the wonderful review of this fic! HellYeah! You sure how to pump me in for more Yaoi fics! XP

Alright! Enough with the rambling, and on with the fic!

**-------**

_Chapter 1_

_**Sasuke's Reaction…**_

"Welcome back Uchiha-san!" One of the jounin greeted. Sasuke just grunted and nodded at him; continue making his way to the Hokage office.

God, how he missed his little blonde. A day of not seeing Naruto was already killing him! Imagine 3 freaking days! AND NO SEX TOO! His hormones were driving him nuts throughout the whole mission!

The more Sasuke thought of his kitsune, the faster he hastened his pace to the office. The only thing in his mind now was SEX. He's gonna make sure that his Naruchan fulfilled it completely!

Finally reaching the door, Sasuke took a big breathe and slowly opened it. Behind the table, sat a beautiful blonde with white & red robes that clung onto his slim body. A pair of sapphire blue eyes that sparkles with warmth, strength and love. _Not to mention sexy. _

Sasuke almost wanted to take his blonde right now in the office. However, he noticed Naruto was not alone. There were 4 familiar women standing beside him, all looking him. Sasuke cursed his luck.

_Stupid fucking women! When I want to screw my blonde at this moment, they have to be there! Damn it! _

"SASUKE-KUN! You're finally back!" Sakura ran towards Sasuke and gave him a big sisterly hug. Sasuke growled at her as she hugged him but Sakura just ignored it.

The other 3 women also came to join in. Naruto only sat there keeping quiet. Now, Sasuke began to feel really awkward.

_Since when these ladies ever welcoming me back! Only Sakura will do that. But the Godaime, her assistant and the Hyuuga bitch?_ Sasuke had never liked Hinata because to him, she's another rival for his Naru-chan's affectionate even though they've already married.

Moreover, his beloved was just sitting quietly behind the table. It's so not his Dobe! Naruto is never quiet! He's always, loud and noisy! Heck, he didn't even come to welcome him back like the usual!

Sasuke didn't like this at all. Women welcoming him back and Naruto just keeping quiet? _Something is wrong here. _

He pushed all the women away from him and glared deadly at them.

"Alright, what is going on here? You women had never welcomed me back before. And… what the hell did you do to my Naruto!" The Uchiha snarled annoyingly.

To his surprised, his glare didn't affect them. In fact, they were smiling and grinning at him. _Yup, something is definitely wrong._

"Ma…Ma…Sasuke-kun. Would you wanna know? Anyway, we did nothing to your Naruchan, am I right Naruto-kun?" Sakura teased the blonde.

Naruto just sat there and twiddled his thumbs with his head hung low. A small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Come on Naruto! Tell him! He's here!" Sakura pestered her friend to tell his husband the wonderful news. The other 3 eagerly nodded their heads.

Sasuke was still confused. _Did something happen when I'm not here?_

"Sasuke…" Naruto finally opened his mouth and took a big breathe before blurting the news out.

"I'm pregnant."

Sasuke's heart immediately stopped beating when he heard the word 'pregnant'.

_D-Did I heard it right? Naruto's pre-pregnant?_

There was a silence from the Uchiha as he was beyond lost at the moment.

Suddenly he did something a very un-Uchiha like, he started bellowing with laughter.

Everyone in the office looked at the Uchiha bewilderedly. Did Sasuke just laugh or has he turned mad? They've never see the Uchiha laughed before except Naruto but never like this! All took a step back, even Naruto sunk lower in his seat, fearing the Uchiha has really turned crazy.

Sasuke whipped off the tears from his eyes as his laughter slowly died down. Man, never in his life had he laughed so much. This is funniest joke ever!

"Haha! You guys sure got me there! Hehe!" Sasuke tried to stifled his laughter without realizing the horror look on their faces especially Naruto.

Naruto stood up angrily and BANG on the table hard with hands. Sasuke stopped laughing instantly.

"Mr. Uchiha, do you think this is some kind of a joke?" Naruto hissed at his husband.

Sasuke shivered slightly at the tone Naruto using. Whenever Naruto snaps at him like that, he knew Naruto was serious.

"But Dobe, men don't get pregnant." Sasuke somehow managed to state out.

"Oh, but your information my dear, I have a demon in me & demons has no sex. Therefore I have both male and female organ in me!" Naruto snapped back at him harshly. Sasuke trembled a bit at that voice and was utterly speechless.

The 4 women were snickered quietly at the corner; it was the first time they saw the Uchiha ever showed fear, moreover in front of the Rokudaime as well as his little husband. No wonder Naruto is the only one capable of controlling the Uchiha despite Sasuke always showing that he's the dominant one. This is a good black mailed material, they thought.

"So Sasuke, what are your decisions?" Tsunade broke the tension between the couple.

After absorbing of what Naruto had just said, it does make sense though. Moreover, with Naruto pregnant with a child now means...he can finally revive his clan!

_I'm gonna have a family with Naruto. I'm gonna be a father. After all the years of choosing between Naruto and the clan, I can now finally have both!_

A smile crept on his lips. Indeed it was the happiest day ever for him, besides the wedding day.

Sasuke walked towards his blonde and pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto squeaked when Sasuke suddenly hugged him but slowly he hugged back lovingly, releasing all the anger from just now.

The 4 women awed at the scene. Both Hinata and Shizune were sobbing quietly. It was a beautiful moment indeed until Sasuke started kissing Naruto hungrily.

"Ahem!" Tsunade quickly coughed out loudly getting the couple's attention. Once they start, they won't stop, especially the Uchiha.

They immediately broke their kiss and looked at her with Naruto blushing of course.

"Well, seems to me, both you have made your decisions. Congratulations you two! By the way, can I have a word with you, Sasuke?" Tsunade requested.

"Hey! Why can't I hear it too obaachan?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry brat, it's only for Sasuke to hear. I've already explained about your part. So you just go home and rest. Hinata and Sakura will escort you back home, now go."

Naruto pouted. Sasuke leaned down and whispered that he'll let him know later. Naruto nodded and went off with Sakura and Hinata.

Finally, alone with the Uchiha and her assistant, Tsunade explained.

"Okay Uchiha, having a pregnant person in your hands now is not going to easy to handle. It's a nine months pregnancy so listened carefully." Sasuke nodded readily.

"First of all, the mood swings. You have to be very, very patient with him. Don't push him away no matter what. Try not to upset him because it might affect the pregnancy."

"Second, his cravings, just give him whatever he wants, if can try to avoid unhealthy stuffs like his Ramen. Keep him healthy. Feed him more greens and fruits."

"Thirdly, make sure he doesn't stress up with his work and avoid any activities that involve danger to him and the child. Even if he's the Hokage, just stop him. You have my permission to do that."

"Lastly, please send him to see me for check up every once a month for the progress."

Sasuke listened carefully to every word she said and nodded knowingly.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "Nope, just keep closely an eye on him and always be there for him, that's all."

Sasuke nodded once more and headed towards the door.

_Wow… never thought it'll be this much to handle. But, I think I can handle all of it for nine months; it's not really that hard right? As long as I can still have…_

"Oh! One more thing Sasuke, NO SEX for the next nine months until he delivers!" Tsunade reminded him.

Sasuke instantly froze his steps at the doorway as he world of pleasure came crumbling down. He definitely can't handle that. XD

**TBC**

**-------**

OH YEAH! Another chappie done! What do you guys think so far? REVIEW!


	3. CH 2: Ramen Craving

HEY MINNASAN! I'm BACK in ACTION! HELLYEAH! XD

I'm so sorry for the long wait. A lot of unexpected problems came up for my final assignments, so my college was extended until second week of June. T.T

Anyway, Thank You so much reviewing my fics until now. Because of you, I haven't dropped my inspiration of continuing writing Sasunaru fics! (Despite of not writing for more then 2 months! O.O _Shit_… XP)

Okay, let's stop the rambling for now & on to the next chappie! Whoot!

**-------**

_Chapter 2_

_**Ramen Craving…**_

"Sasukee…"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"I haven't…"

"No."

"STUPID BASTARD! WHY NOT?"

"Because I said no."

Naruto grumbled inwardly while Sasuke sighed frustratingly. They have been arguing over the same thing for almost everyday. Even after a month of Naruto's pregnancy, they're still going at it.

Ever since Sasuke took up Tsunade's advices seriously, he had been very strict with Naruto regarding his food, especially ramen.

_I mean, it's practically INSANE! One week for only 3 BOWLS? ...O.O... NO WAY!_

There were times when Naruto tried to sneak in some into his office but sadly he was caught red-handed by his husband. It seems to be that Sasuke was keeping an eye out of him for 24/7, well… much more like stalking him for 24/7. _Damnit._

"See if you get any tonight bastard!" Naruto snarled at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Idiot, we are not allowed to have sex until you deliver our child in case you forget."

_Oh yeah, I forgot. Shit…_Naruto mentally cursed himself. After all, he was the first pregnant man in history so it's better not take the risk. Like the cliché always say _'better to be safe then sorry'_.

"But Sasuke, I'm hungry and I'm craving for ramen now!" Naruto whined.

"No, anything but ramen and that's it." Sasuke stated firmly and getting a bit annoyed by it.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto looked down with his blonde bangs covering his upset baby blue eyes.

_That's it, I had enough. This is so getting nowhere._

He slowly turned around and disappeared out of sight without saying a single word.

Sasuke just stood at the same spot and blinked in surprised. _What? No outburst? No screaming? No yelling? No shouting? _This was so un-Naruto like. Sure, he can be calm and mature at times but this……

Sasuke suddenly felt a pang of pain and guilt in his heart. Maybe he has taken this too far…Before he knew it, he was already out of the house to look for his beloved sunshine.

-------

_At the Hokage's office…_

Naruto slumped down on his chair and ran his hand through his golden blonde locks frustratingly.

_Stupid Sasuke teme! What's wrong with him? I mean, what ramen can do to harm our child or anything! I've been following his orders a month already and I'm SICK of it! NO ONE STANDS BETWEEN AND MY RAMEN, even my bastard husband!_

Naruto pinched his nose and heaved a long sigh. Part of him didn't want to blame Sasuke because he knew Sasuke was doing this for his own good. Sasuke had been nice enough to do almost everything for him while he just carries the burden in him. Heck, Sasuke is even willing to do most of the cooking in the house!

_However, he doesn't have the right to control over what I want to eat. I don't know what that old hag told him but he's taking way too serious about it!_

_(Sigh) There must be a way to get Sasuke to surrender and let me have all the ramen I want. But what?_

Naruto leaned back further into his seat, crossed his arms and thought hard.

Suddenly, a brilliant plan came up in his mind. An evil grin appeared on the Rokudaime's face as he rubbed his hands together. _There's no way that bastard is going to get out of this one._

Then there was knocked on his office door.

"Naruto, are you there?" A familiar voice was heard.

Naruto grinned widen. _And the right time to begin also._

-------

Sasuke didn't have a hard time finding his blonde as he already knew where Naruto will go whenever he's upset or stress. He slowly opened the door of the Hokage's office and gasped at the sight in front of him.

Naruto was sitting on the table and crossed his leg seductively over the other while leaning slightly backwards with both hands at the sides to support his weight. He also put on his sexiest smile that could simply make both sexes very aroused easily with just one look.

Sasuke held strongly an urge to jump on his sexy Naru-chan right then and ravished him on the spot. Despite how pregnant Naruto was, to Sasuke's eyes, Naruto is the most beautiful and the sexiest thing alive. _And he's all mine! _He growled possessively.

Luckily something called him back to his senses and reminded him of what he came here for. Sasuke quickly get his mind out of the gutter and straighten his composure. He took a big breathe and started explaining.

"Look Naruto, about back there…I…" He stopped at his words when suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him. This amazed Sasuke to no end. _Woah… H-How did he move this fast with his condition?_

"It's ok Sasuke…I forgive you." Naruto whispered huskily in his ears and circled his middle finger on his clothed chest.

Sasuke groaned lowly. Oh how he missed his kitsune's sexy voice and touches. He could feel his member twitch in participation. It's been more than a month since he had sex and it's nearly driving him to the edge of insanity. But since he always wanted a child with Naruto therefore he will do anything to have it even means of sacrificing his sexual needs.

Naruto smirked went he saw the bulged on Sasuke's pants. _Heh, thought so._

"Ma…ma…Sasuke, you're already hard." Naruto trailed his finger lower and lower, almost touching there. Sasuke let out a harsh moan at his little hubby ministration. _N-No, I can't let him. For the sake of our happiness and our child._

Gaining control of himself, Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's hand away from there and looked sternly at him. The next thing he knew, a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Sasuke immediately became lost at the moment. Part of him wanted so badly to kiss Naruto back but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back later.

However, when Naruto nibbled and licked his lower lips, at the same time moaning his name softly, Sasuke lost it. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled his closer to deepen their kiss.

_Oh god, it's been such a long time since we kiss like this. _Sasuke devoured Naruto's mouth hungrily, tasting and memorizing every single part of it. One of Naruto's hand slowly made it's way to Sasuke pants and grabbed the clothed hard member, making Sasuke groaned in their heated kiss.

Naruto pulled away slowly and smirked. He squeezed Sasuke's member gently, almost teasing him.

"Na-Naruto…" Sasuke moaned.

"You're so hard now, love…" Naruto whispered softly and gave another squeeze but harder this time.

"Oh god, Naruto…S-Stop teasing me." Sasuke groaned loudly.

Naruto snickered inwardly; his plan was working very well indeed. Now to seal the deal.

"Sasuke…how about we make a deal here hmm…?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke didn't like where this was going but he didn't care at this moment. He already held his sexual tension for far too long. And he really, really needed to release it now!

"W-What is it?" He managed to utter.

Naruto grinned and replied, "I'll give you a nice blow-job anytime you asked but... provided you let me have all the ramen I want. So how about it Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought about it for awhile. _Sounds convincing enough, but… _

"But what about your health, Tsunade-sama says you have to cut down your junk food." Sasuke told him worriedly.

"Like hell ramen is going to affect my health. Come on, look at me! I'm as healthy as an OX! That old hag just wants to torture me only! There's no way ramen can harm our child either." Naruto assured him. Sasuke however wasn't to sure about it.

Naruto shrugged and remove his hand away from Sasuke's pants, much to Sasuke's displeasure. He slowly turned his back on his husband once more. A wicked smirk on his's face goes unnoticed by the Uchiha.

"Oh well, since you don't trust me, then I guess you have just to do it yourself for the next 8 months."

Sasuke stunned at those words_. 8 more MONTHS? What the FUCK! _He then bit his lips at the thought of it.

_SHIT! Which one should I choose? Naruto's blow-job or Tsunade's advices?_

Sasuke could feel a migraine coming up while making his decision.

While Sasuke was still in deep thought, Naruto pretended to walked back to his chair when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. _Well, that was fast. _Naruto grinned inwardly.

"Fine. You got your deal. However, if you back down your words…"

"I never back down on my words." Naruto turned around to face him.

"Because that's my ninja way." He said it confidently.

Sasuke smiled and pulled his kitsune closer by the waist. _Maybe the deal wasn't so bad after all._

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. "So… how about you taking me to Ichiraku for some Ramen now hmm…?"

-------

"Tsunade-sama, I thought you told Sasuke to control Naruto's eating especially his ramen?"

Tsunade looked up curiously at her assistant, "What do you mean, Shizune?"

"I mean, just now, I saw Naruto eating at least 10 bowls of ramen at Ichiraku with Sasuke beside him." Shizune answered.

This made Tsunade wondered in surprise. _How on earth did that brat managed to convince the Uchiha into having 10 bowls of ramen? I thought Sasuke only strictly allowed him 3 bowls per week._

"Oh, and if I'm not mistaken, Sasuke had a weird smile on his face that I couldn't even describe it." Shizune continued.

After fitting that information in, Tsunade finally got her answer. She cursed silently.

"Stupid Uchiha and his stupid hormones."

**TBC**

**-------**

WhooHoo! I still have the inspiration on writing fanfics after for so long! XD

I'll be updating **_"The Story of a Kagema"_** soon. The plots are almost done! So look up for it.

"**_Sasuke vs Ramen"_** will be coming up most probably next week. So wait till then.

I'll also be correcting regarding the spelling and grammar. XP

And so again, what do you guys think of this chappie so far? Good or bad? REVIEW!


	4. CH 3: Mood Swings Ugliness

Sorry for the late update minna-san! I've been having problems loading my fics. I wonder why?

Anyway, THANKS for your wonderful SUPPORT and REVIEWS for this fic! XP

And I also wanna thank my wonderful cousin (who will be starting her own fics soon.) for **betaing** my fics! WhooHoo! Thanks gurl! XD

So let's not waste time! On with the fic!

Oh yes, this chappie is rather angsty but it'll be a happy ending. I promise. XD

**-------**

_Chapter 3_

**Mood Swings and Ugliness…**

_Alright Sasuke, calm down. He's just having his stupid mood swings again. J-Just bear with it for another 6 months…_

"OI SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?_"_ The blonde shrieked from his office. Sasuke groaned. He hadn't had much sleep for the past few weeks due to Naruto's mood swings.

Getting kicked off the bed and Naruto's cravings was bad enough.

Naruto's sudden changes of moods were worse than anything else. Naruto was totally unreadable.

Out of the blue, he could come crying to Sasuke begging the sharingan user not leave him, when Sasuke was only just going to the bathroom. The annoying part was that Naruto kept apologizing to him for no reason.

Naruto's sudden outbursts were something Sasuke couldn't take either. Whenever he didn't get what he wanted, he would scold his husband, no matter how hard Sasuke tried to please him. To top it all off, whenever Naruto got what he wanted, he never failed to complain about it instead of appreciating it. He even punished Sasuke in some of the worse cases.

Sad isn't it…

And Sasuke was beyond pissed and stressed out about it. However, he didn't say anything and just kept the anger contained in himself. Unknowingly, all the anger that he kept silenced had only worsened his condition. It was only a matter of time before he'd explode.

Anyway, Sasuke had just returned from the Ichiraku stall with Naruto's take-out ramen. He continued making his way to the Hokage's office.

When he opened the door, he saw Naruto talking to Sakura. They seemed to be having a hearty conversation. Sakura was giggling at some joke Naruto made. Sasuke was annoyed that they didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Ahem." He coughed.

They immediately stopped chatting and looked at him. Naruto beamed happily when he saw Sasuke.

"SASUKE-TEME! You came back!"

The Rokudaime then jumped off his seat and ran to hug his husband. Sasuke just sighed. _Naruto's in one of his stupid mood swings again. Just ignore it._

Sasuke managed to extract himself from Naruto's embrace. He then handed Naruto his take-out ramen.

"Here dobe. Your ramen, as you _requested_." Naruto took it and grinned contentedly.

"Thanks Sasuke! You're the best!" Naruto then went back to his seat and put the take-out on the table.

Sasuke shook his head as he watched Naruto. He started to count down.

_5…… 4…… 3…… 2…… 1……_

"WHAT THE HELL TEME!" Naruto shrieked. Sakura winced slightly while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I thought I requested for Miso Ramen, not Seafood Ramen!" Naruto complained.

(Crack)

"There isn't anymore miso idiot. So stop being fussy about it." Sasuke retorted back.

"What do you mean there's no more miso? Ichiraku has never run out of miso!" Naruto stated angrily.

(Crack)

"They don't have it anymore. Quit complaining and just eat that stupid thing already." Sasuke snapped back.

The stubborn blonde looked back at the bowl of ramen. The smell of the seafood ramen was making him sick.

"No. You eat it." He pushed the bowl away. Sasuke fumed irately at the blonde's act.

(Crack)

"You better eat it Naruto. I had to wait almost an hour for the old man to cook this fucking thing for me!" Sasuke snarled dangerously.

Sakura didn't like where this lover's spat was going. She tried to cut in but Naruto beat her to it.

"No way! The smell of it makes me sick! You're trying to poison me aren't you!" Naruto continued to argue back.

(SNAP!)

Sasuke… had finally… reached his limits.

(BANG!)

He slammed his fists down on the table hard and the ramen bowl went crashing on the floor, startling both Naruto and Sakura.

"THAT'S IT! I've had enough of it! Mood swings or whatever SHIT, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! You're getting on my nerves, NARUTO!" Sasuke exploded angrily, his deadly sharingan activated.

"Enough, Sasuke!" Sakura warned him. However, he ignored her as he continued yelling at his trembling spouse.

"I'm so SICK and TIRED of you pushing me AROUND! I give whatever you want, don't I? And this is how you PAY ME BACK? BY BOSSING ME AROUND?"

"STOP IT SASUKE!" Sakura screamed furiously this time.

"SO STOP BEING A BITCH FOR GOD'S SAKE UZUMAKI, UNLESS YOU ARE ONE!" And that did it…

Tears started to trickle down from Naruto's cerulean eyes. Every word Sasuke shot at him kept piercing his heart painfully until it finally shattered. Naruto then bolted out from the office with tears flowing uncontrollably.

"Now you've done it, Uchiha." Sakura sneered angrily at him before running after Naruto.

Sasuke didn't move from his spot. He was even more stunned by his actions. His face was expressionless and paler than anything else while the guilt kept building in him.

_Oh god... what have I done?_

-------

Naruto ran and ran without looking back. Everyone on the streets was startled to see him in such a state but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from Sasuke, more than anything else. Before he knew where he was going, he was already in front of the Uchiha mansion, his home.

No…both his and Sasuke's home.

Naruto still couldn't shake off the fear inspired by the _look_ in Sasuke's eyes. It was nothing but pure anger and it was the last thing he ever wanted from Sasuke.

_Now Sasuke really hates me…_

More tears flowed at the thought of it. Unconsciously, Naruto made his way into the mansion.

Sakura wasn't far behind. She spotted Naruto entering the mansion. She sped up, racing to get to the down-hearted Hokage.

"NARUTO!" She called out loudly. However, Naruto didn't heed her calls as everything around him was blocked out. He unlocked the door and walked in, leaving the door open.

Sakura continued running until she reached the place and entered the mansion. She found Naruto lying on the sofa with a broken look on his face. Tears were still flowing down on his face.

"Oh Naruto…" Sakura walked towards Naruto and crouched down in front of him. She cupped his face and caressed his cheeks tenderly, wiping the tears away, but they just kept flowing. How she hated seeing the painful look on his face. How many times did Naruto have to be hurt? _Stupid fucking Uchiha._ She cursed silently.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Sakura looked up and saw Hinata and Iruka-sensei at the door. Iruka had a bewildered look on his face.

"Na-Naruto…" He whispered softly.

They both then made their way to comfort the blonde with Sakura, although they knew it would be difficult. But they could not afford for Naruto to lose the child inside him.

If anything happened to it… they would lose Naruto forever…

-------

_Back at the Hokage office..._

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS UCHIHA?" Shikamaru shouted irately as he walked into the Hokage office. Behind him were Kiba, Neji, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Tenten and Shino. Yes, they had heard and seen everything outside the office.

Sasuke however remained silent. Kiba walked up and caught hold of his collar. He twisted the collar around to making sure that the Uchiha was facing him.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" Kiba growled. Sasuke remained unfazed.

"Naruto has given you everything you wanted! He had given up almost everything to bring your ass back home! EVEN HIS LIFE! Despite the fact that you had left him, hurt him, he never gave up on you! Heck, he didn't even mind tolerating your fucking attitude after what you had done to him! Did he complain even one single bit? NO, HE DIDN'T!" Kiba roared angrily.

Sasuke looked down in shame. Indeed, Naruto had done a lot of things for him without complaint, unlike himself.

Neji too spoke up. "Uchiha, do you know that if it wasn't for Naruto, you wouldn't be what you are now. You wouldn't even have a chance at reviving your clan and you'll remain a lonesome person for life…"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO UCHIHA?" Another voice boomed through the office, but this time it was the Godaime. Tsunade walked in furiously and slapped Sasuke hard across his face.

"How DARE you release your anger right in front of him just because you can't handle his mood swings? He's pregnant with your kid for GOD SAKES! Didn't I already mention that mood swings are something that will happen eventually and you have to deal with it, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Tsunade yelled at him. Sasuke continued to look down shamefully.

"DO YOU WANT NARUTO TO ABORT THE CHILD?"

That caught Sasuke's attention. How could he have forgotten that? How could he abandon something that both he and Naruto had always hope for?

Sasuke suddenly sunk down to his knees and stunned everyone in the room with the tears flowing from his eyes. Sasuke had never cried in front of anyone, always keeping his stoic mask on. But now… it just dropped off.

No matter how angry they were at Sasuke, they still felt bad for him. They knew that Sasuke had lost many loved ones during the massacre of his clan, including his brother, Itachi. Naruto and the child in him were the only people he had left to claim as family.

Lee knelt down in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Now is not the time to cry Sasuke-san. You still have time to mend this." Lee encouraged him.

"Lee's right, go to him while you still can." Tenten added.

"If you are looking for Naruto-kun, he's back at your home." Sai pointed out.

Sasuke wiped away his tears with his arm and stood up slowly. He looked at all the people around him, who were both his and Naruto's friends. There was hope in their faces and that was enough to bring Sasuke back to himself.

He is Uchiha Sasuke, both a prodigy and the last of the strongest bloodline clan ever. As Sasuke, he was a person that everyone had come to respect and be proud of; a responsible, dutiful and loyal ninja of the great Konohagakure and lastly, a loving husband to our dear Rokudaime, whose side he swore never to leave till death do them part.

"Do something Uchiha or you'll lose both your child and Naruto forever…" Tsunade stated calmly, but it was enough to scare the Uchiha out of his wits.

_No…I will not lose both of them, especially Naruto. I will DEFINITELY NOT LOSE HIM!_

With a strength born of sheer determination, Sasuke ran out of the office at a speed faster than Lee could ever hope to achieve. Sprinting away, Sasuke was racing against time towards his home…towards his Naruto…towards his one light of hope…

All that the others could do now was pray that everything would be fine.

-------

_At the Uchiha mansion…_

Sasuke finally reached his home. He found Kakashi standing outside the porch waiting for him. Kakashi had of course already known that Sasuke would be coming. He just gave his student a nod, trusting that Sasuke would know what to do. Sasuke nodded in return and went into the house.

Sakura, Hinata and Iruka looked up at him as he walked into the house. Sasuke noticed the heated glares from them but ignored it. He continued walking up to them. They quickly stood up warily, forming a protective barrier between the Sharingan user and the Jinchuuriki.

"Don't worry… I'm here to settle things." Sasuke assured them. By the look of sincerity in dark eyes, they were convinced. Slowly, they made their way out of the house.

"Don't hurt him anymore." Sakura whispered threateningly.

"I won't. Not anymore." Sasuke assured her once more. She nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Now, it was just Naruto and himself in the room, to settle everything and to reach towards the future together.

He walked towards the peacefully sleeping blonde who was on the couch. Sasuke watched Naruto contentedly and slowly lifted him carefully from the couch. He carried the blonde bridal style towards their bedroom and laid him on the bed gently.

Sasuke then climbed in as well and lay sideways using his left arm to brace himself while the other stroked the silky blonde locks lovingly. He watched his angel sleep throughout the whole evening while he lay awake remembering his earlier mistakes. Deep down, he was feeling awfully guilty, wishing he had never said those words in the first place.

-------

_Nightfall… _

Naruto finally stirred from his sleep. He felt another presence beside him and something warm was caressing his face. His baby blue eyes opened and were caught in Sasuke's dark charcoal eyes as they stared deeply into his.

"Sa-Sasuke.." He whispered.

Sasuke gathered the awakened blonde in his arms and embraced him tightly. Naruto was too surprised at his husband's sudden show of affection to think of resisting.

"Sa-Sasuke, I…"

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke cut him off. Naruto blinked, confused.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for losing my temper and venting my anger on you. I'm so sorry for what I said and I didn't mean those horrible words Naruto, honest. So please…please forgive me Naruto. I promise I'll never do it again as long as I live. Please forgive me, love…" Sasuke whispered pleadingly into the golden locks while tightening his embrace around Naruto.

Naruto noted the guilt in those words. Sasuke had meant every word said and there were no lies in it. Naruto smiled genuinely and buried his face in Sasuke's warm chest, hugging him back just as tightly, loving the warmth and protection only Sasuke could give him.

"I forgive you. I'm glad that you didn't leave me." He whispered softly.

"I would never leave you Naruto. Never…" Sasuke swore and kissed Naruto's forehead tenderly. Naruto chuckled lightly and teased his husband.

"Hehe. I've never actually seen you this sappy before."

"Heh, I know. With a bitchy pregnant dobe like you, I definitely need to do it once in a while." Sasuke teased back.

(Twitch)

"Did you just call me a bitchy pregnant dobe?" Naruto asked sweetly. _You're so dead you fucking bastard._

"Ya."

Without any warning, Naruto shoved Sasuke off the bed and pointed at the door.

"Couch now."

**TBC**

**-------**

Oh thank god I'm done with this long chappie! I was actually crying while writing this! Can you believe it! Yes, I am an emotional person. That's why I always had a thing about angst. I cry whenever I read them. T.T

So… how was it? REVIEW!


	5. CH 4: Who Are You Calling MUMMY!

LOL! Sorry for the earlier angsty chappie. XP I know many don't like it because this is suppose to be a humor fic. Gomenasai! Even I HATE writing one too! T.T

Anyway, let's go back to the usual humor that we all love! And thank you all for the wonderful REVIEWS! Whoot! Keep it up ya! XD

Enjoy!

**-------**

_Chapter 4_

**Who Are You Calling MUMMY!**

Naruto glared at the dress which Sasuke was holding in front of him. It was a baby blue maternity dress with white frills around the collar and the end of the sleeves.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Your dress, stupid." Sasuke answered simply.

"What do mean 'my dress'!" The 4 month pregnant blonde screamed angrily at his husband.

"Look Naruto, you can't keep wearing shirts and pants at this rate. You have to wear a dress." Sasuke stated sternly.

"WHAT THE HELL? I AIN'T NO WOMAN, BASTARD and I AIN'T WEARING THAT THING" Naruto furiously yelled at him while pointing at the dress.

"Oh yes you are dobe, because you're gonna be a _mummy_ soon. So stop whining and change into it now."

(Twitch.)

"Mummy?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, you are the mummy. What else are you?"

(Twitch.)

"And why am I the mummy?" Naruto asked sweetly. _I'm gonna fucking kill you, asshole, if you don't give me the right answer!_

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Because you're one baka. Can't you see? Who's the one who's pregnant? You are. Who plays the girl in this relationship? You do. Who's the bottom all the time? You again. You don't even need to ask that stupid question."

Next thing Sasuke knew, he was being tackled by his enraged spouse, landing with a thump on the floor.

"TEME! TAKE THAT BACK!" Naruto yelled while trying to land a punch on Sasuke's face.

"TAKE WHAT BACK?" Sasuke yelled back confused, while at the same time trying to restrain the pregnant Rokudaime and avoid his punches.

"That I'm the girl in this relationship and a MUMMY!" Sasuke sighed at Naruto's stubbornness. _Heh, stupid dobe. _

When Naruto tried to land another punch on him, Sasuke took the opportunity to dodge it and rolled them over, topping Naruto. He then gripped both of Naruto's hands and pinned them on the floor.

"Bastard! Let me go!" Naruto screamed while struggling beneath Sasuke. The Uchiha just smirked and leaned closer until their noses were almost touching. A pink tint appeared on Naruto's cheeks.

"No."

"Damn you BASTARD!"

"Hn. How about this, if you accept that you're the mummy, I'll get up." Sasuke suggested.

_Like hell I'll give in! If that bastard thinks he can make me a mummy, he better think again! I'M NEVER GONNA BE A MUMMY! NOT IN A MILLIONS YEARS! HELL NO!_

"Never. I'll never be a mummy, bastard!" The blonde retorted back. Sasuke just chuckled and leaned further down to lick his Naru-chan's cute whiskered cheeks playfully. Naruto blushed brightly.

"Well like it or not, you're still one." Sasuke replied while giving a last long lick before moving further down to the tempting sun-kissed neck, slowly nipping the soft flesh.

"B-But why mummy? Ah…Why not otousan, chichiue or even ah… otouchan?" Naruto tried to speak while biting back his moans at the same time. Of course Sasuke wasn't pleased about it. He nipped harder on the soft flesh making Naruto yelp in pain.

"Hn, Dobe. Mummy sounds nicer and moreover… it suits you well."

That did it. Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly, ignoring Sasuke's ministrations as the anger rose fast within him. One of the things he hated the most was people seeing him as a fucking-sissy-girly-woman. Sure he flirts around in his sexy-no-jutsu form but that doesn't mean he's a WOMAN! He's a MAN! _A MAN! GET IT!_

Sasuke noticed the dark aura surrounding his beloved kitsune. He immediately stopped his ministrations.

"Oi dobe, you alright?" Sasuke asked worriedly. He then trembled slightly when Naruto slowly opened his eyes revealing Kyuubi's blood red eyes. _Uh oh, not good._ He thought as a sweat trickle down his forehead.

Within a few seconds, Sasuke was already out of the house. Naruto stood at the doorway, glaring heatedly at Sasuke who was standing a distance away from the mansion. The Uchiha knew enough to never mess with Naruto when he was in kyuubi mode.

(SLAM!) (CLICK!)

…

…

…

(Blink) (Blink)

_WHAT THE HELL!_ Sasuke screamed internally.

Yup, his beloved spouse had locked him out of the house.

Sasuke continued staring at the door, thinking this was some kind of joke. It took him awhile to get his senses back. He quickly shook his head and slowly made his way back to the mansion. When he reached the door, he slowly put his hand in the doorknob and turned it. It didn't budge. _Okay, he was serious._

He then looked up at the sky, it was getting dark soon.

Scanning the surrounding area, Sasuke then quietly crouched down and lifted the floor mat, revealing a spare key.

_Hn, stupid dobe. Have you forgotten that we have a spare key? Heh._

He smirked smugly before inserting the key into the keyhole and turning it.

(Click!) The door was unlocked.

Sasuke almost grinned at his genius. Slowly, he opened the door slightly and peeked through. Naruto wasn't there, much to his relief. _Hn. Coast clear._ He then opened the door wider and took a step into the mansion.

"What makes you thing you can come in, huh bastard?" Sasuke immediately froze in his steps and gulped heavily. Slowly, he looked up at the ceiling above him.

That's right. Our dear pregnant Rokudaime was standing upside-down on the ceiling. A sinister smirk appeared on his face. Sasuke didn't like it one bit as he felt something bad was coming his way.

He then noticed something was hidden behind Naruto. Naruto's grin grew tenfold when his husband finally took notice. Slowly, he brought the hidden item out in front of him.

It was a fire extinguisher.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror.

_Oh shit._

"No, Naruto! D-DON'T YOU DARE!" Sasuke yelled at him bewilderedly, taking a step back involuntarily.

"Bye, bye sweetie!" Naruto couldn't help himself for calling Sasuke that. He was enjoying every single second of it.

"W-WAIT NARUTO! I…" Too late. Naruto had activated the fire extinguisher and the pressure of the compressed foam as it hit Sasuke's stomach directly was enough to send the Uchiha flying out of the doorway.

After the Uchiha flew out of the house, Naruto quickly jumped down from the ceiling gracefully. He took the spare key out of the door and watched his bastard husband land roughly a few meters away from the mansion.

Naruto then grinned in satisfaction before slamming the door shut, locking it once again.

As for Sasuke, well… he was groaning irritably on the ground while clutching his stomach painfully. He slowly sat up, wincing a bit and glaring heatedly at the door.

As much as he hated to admit, he did make a big blunder in overestimating the dobe's stupidity. The fact that Naruto was still the number one prankster in the whole of Konoha was something he had overlooked. Sasuke cursed his arrogance for taking it lightly.

After getting on his feet, his dusted himself off and walked towards the mansion again. This time he took another way around the mansion.

_Hn. Since I can't through the door, might as well try the windows. There's sure to be one that's unlocked. The dobe's bound to have forgotten one at least._

Boy, how wrong he was. Naruto had really locked every single entrance into the house, including the back door. And once again, Sasuke cursed himself for underestimating the dobe. He walked to the front porch and sat down on the ground, brooding.

Suddenly a paper was slid out under the door. Sasuke stared dumbly at it before taking it up and reading it.

**_I'll let you in if you admit that I'm not a mummy. If not, well… you're always welcome to sleep outside tonight. Knock on the door once you've got your answer. XD_**

Sasuke snorted at the emoticon and thought awhile. It was now between his pride and a cold night.

_Should I or should I not? If I refuse to admit that he's a mummy (which he is!), I'll have to freeze my ass off tonight…That I definitely don't want._

_But if I do admit that he's a mummy, then I won't have to freeze my ass tonight._

……………………

_Like HELL I'll admit!_

(BOOM!)

The rain suddenly started pouring down heavily. Sasuke didn't utter a single word but mumbled something incoherently regarding his luck.

Then another paper was slipped under the door. Sasuke snatched the paper up and read it.

**_Oh look! It's raining! You still don't want to admit? Just don't catch cold yeah? I don't want to get infected too. After all, I am carrying our child. XD_**

Sasuke scrunched the paper up angrily. He had no choice but to make a decision now. He stood up and walked to the door.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked the door.

"So what's your answer, bastard?" Naruto asked from the other side of the door.

Sasuke was silent for awhile. Debating once again about his pride and sleeping outside tonight in the cold rain.

_Oh fuck pride! Just this once!_

"Well?"

"Fine. You're not a mummy. Now will you let me in?" Sasuke answered harshly.

"Oh? Now that was kinda rude. If you wanna come in, you better answer nicely first." Naruto teased the Uchiha.

Sasuke felt like breaking the damn door down and strangling the grinning blonde inside. _THAT STUPID FUCKING DOBE! IF HE'S ISN'T PREGNANT, I'LL PROBABLY KILL HIM NOW!_

"Oi Sasuke! I'm still waiting!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, trying to calm himself down. After a few breaths, he finally cooled down.

"Alright, you're not a mummy. You're either otouchan or chichuie. Now will you please open the door for me?" Sasuke spoke as polite as possible but of course it was a little strained. He wasn't a saint.

(Click!) Naruto finally unlocked the door and opened it wide. Sasuke entered quietly without glancing at Naruto, refusing to look at the beaming face of his kitsune. He then walked towards the couch and made himself comfortable on it.

After closing the door, Naruto then joined his sulking husband on the couch. He sat quietly beside him and leaned his body against his.

"Took you long enough to admit, huh bastard." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke didn't do anything but pout.

Naruto laughed lightly at Sasuke's childishness. It was really cute sometimes. He couldn't help himself, cupping Sasuke's face and tilting his head to face him. Sasuke was startled when he felt a pair of soft lips on his. It was a simple, chaste kiss but enough to show that they had forgiven each other.

Naruto then slowly pulled away and smiled at Sasuke. A smile that could melt the Uchiha's frozen heart easily. Sasuke couldn't help but to smile back.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke nodded. They both then stood up and made their way to their bedroom.

While walking up the stairs…

"Hey Sasuke! Which do you think sounds nicer? Otouchan or chichuie?" Naruto asked all of sudden.

"Well if you ask me, I don't really know. They sound the same though." Sasuke replied while following behind Naruto.

"You sure? I'm sure there's one you like best," said the cheerful blonde.

"I don't know. I still find _mummy_ sounds the best."

Naruto instantly stopped halfway up the stairs.

And our dear Sasuke then found himself locked outside the house… again.

**TBC**

**-------**

Whoohoo! Fourth Chappie Done! XD I know that many of you might be wondering why I torture Sasuke a lot in this fic and not Naruto rite? LOL! Not to worry, Naruto's torture will be coming up in the next chappie! Hellyeah! XP So stay tuned until then!

So how do you like this chappie? REVIEW!


	6. CH 5: Shopping Horror!

HI MINNASAN! I'M BACK!!! LOL! I finally finish my semester!!! WHOOHOO!!!

Thank you so much for the reviews minnasan & also for supporting my fics until today! I luv you guys so much! XD

However, before we start, I want you guys to know that I might be updating quite slow cuz seriously I really need to get back my inspiration and writing skills as it's been such a long time since I last written any. T.T So please bear with me my dear readers and I shall try my best to please you with my fics. HELLYEAH!!!

OKAY! Let's get on with it shall we! XP

**A/N: **_Unbetaed_ at the moment.

**-------**

_Chapter 5_

**Shopping Horror!**

It was a nice quiet morning in Konoha and our dear Hokage was working peacefully in his office with a calm and serene face…

(SLAM!)

"NARUTO-CHAN!!!"

Well... so much for that though...

The blonde Rokudaime cringed painfully at the four squealing women who just entered his office.

"OI! DO YOU GIRLS HAVE TO BE SO LOUD IN THE MORNING?!!! " Naruto boomed at them angrily but only finding them staring back at him oddly.

Ino crossed her arms and sneered, "Look who's being loud now? Hmmm…"

A blushed crept on his face. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!!!"

The ladies just giggled. The Hokage can so cute sometimes. It's no wonder the famous Uchiha prodigy chose him among the female population in Konoha.

"Naruto-chan…" Ino purred, leaning closer to Naruto's face while he sunk further in his seat.

"W-what do you wa-want?" he stuttered as a cold sweat trickled down his face. They grinned evilly and suddenly grabbed the startled Hokage from his seat.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" they squealed together excitedly and dragged the bewildered blonde man out of the door.

"W-WHAT! WAIT A SECOND! I AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE! I NEED TO DO MY WORK! AND I HATE SHOPPING! OI! LET ME GO YOU EVIL BITCHES! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"

(Thwack!)

"That ought to shut him up," Sakura muttered. The other couldn't agree any better and continued dragging the unconsciously blonde peacefully to the shopping mall.

------

_At the shopping mall…_

"This is so not my day…" Naruto grumbled while holding a few giant shopping bags in his hands which were filled with baby stuffs.

"Aww… it's not so bad Naruto-chan." Sakura patted his back soothingly. "After all, it is time for you to buy your baby stuff anyway."

"But why can't you asked Sasuke to go with you guys?" whined the 5-months-pregnant Rokudaime.

"Because he's having a meeting with Tsunade-sama right now regarding some further information about your pregnancy." Tenten answered.

_Ceh, lucky bastard. Always get to escape from this kind of things. _Naruto muttered under his breathe.

"OH LOOK! A BABY CLOTHING STORE! LET'S GO THERE!" Ino squealed excitedly followed by the girls. Naruto sighed frustratingly, hoping it will end soon. Oh how he just hated shopping.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Let's look some nice clothes together for your baby," said the Hyuuga girl while tugging his arm gently. Naruto just smiled at her and let her lead him to the store.

When they entered the store, the first thing the ladies did was awed dreamily at the baby clothing, wishing to have a baby of their own. Sadly, none of them are married yet and Naruto ended up being the first one to get married and moreover to get pregnant.

"Well I gotta say Naruto-chan that you're sure one lucky guy!" Ino winked at him. Naruto just laughed sheepishly.

"Alright ladies! Let's go look for some beautiful baby clothing!" Sakura instructed.

"YEAH!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Naruto suddenly yelled out, making the four women to look at him.

"How do you know what is my baby's gender? We haven't even found out whether it's a girl or a boy yet!" That hit them into realization alright.

"He's right. How could we forget that? (Sigh)… I guess the baby clothing will come later after the baby is born then." Sakura shrugged sadly. Well, all of them did. They were so looking forward to pick the baby clothing and comparing them with one another.

All walked out of the store quietly. However, it didn't take long until Ino spotted another store.

"HEY! IT'S THAT A MATERNITY STORE?"

Naruto immediately froze when he heard the word '_maternity_'. _Oh HELLNO! _He almost jumped up in fright when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Come on Naruto-chan… You need to get a maternity dress. You can't be wearing shirts anymore with your stomach as this big." Ino smiled maliciously while patting his huge tummy indicating the size of it.

Naruto blushed lightly and quickly swatted her hand away from his stomach. He then took a step back to get away from the freaky woman who was now grinning sinisterly at him. He didn't notice Sakura quietly crept behind him until she hooked her arms underneath his and lifted him up from the ground.

"ARGHHH! SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME DOWN!" Naruto screamed while struggling in her hold.

"Sorry Naruto, can't do. You really need to get one." with that she carried the screaming pregnant blonde to the store without any problem. Being a student of Tsunade sure does have its benefits.

Both Tenten and Hinata giggled while picking up the shopping bags and happily trotted behind Sakura and Ino.

Again the ladies swooned at the dresses in the maternity clothing store, wishing to get married and get pregnant as soon as possible. Naruto immediately stopped screaming the minute they entered the store and made a disgusted face.

_Oh god. The perfume here is extremely strong! And the dresses here are so girlish and too frilly! EWWWW!!!_

Sakura slowly put him down and grabbed his hand quickly to ensure that he doesn't get away. Naruto only sighed as it was futile to escape from Sakura's monstrous strength. She could easily rip his arm off if he's not careful.

The women scattered around the store looking for the right dress for Naruto.

"How about this one?"

"Let's try this one!"

"Oh look, this is lovely!"

"Oh my god! I love this dress design!"

Naruto could feel a migraine coming up as he saw them running around the whole store looking for his dress. _Women are just plain CRAZY! They can just shop and Shop and SHOP for THE WHOLE DAY! And they can NEVER get SICK of it!_

"NARUTO-CHAN! Can you come over here please? We need dress you up with the dresses we've picked!" Ino called out. The hokage only growled in response and was dragged into the dressing room by Sakura.

Naruto's eyes bulged out in horror when he saw a mountain of piled dresses that they picked. Only one thing he could say was... "I AM NOT WEARING ANY OF THOSE!"

"What do you mean you're not wearing? You are going to wear them like it or not!" Ino countered back. The girls agreed along with her.

"LIKE HELL I'M WEARING THEM! THEY LOOK TOO FUCKING GIRLISH!!!"

The atmosphere suddenly became very dark and heavy. One thing for sure Naruto didn't like the look on each of their faces. It seems that they were really serious about it and there was no escaping from it.

Panic started to grow within him as they approached him dangerously. He gulped fearfully. Naruto now knew never to mess with women.

_WHERE IS SASUKE WHEN YOU NEED HIM!!!_

-------

After an hour, they finally picked the chosen dresses. Despite how cute Naruto look in all of the dresses, they made sure that none of them were too girlish for Naruto's taste and definitely no frills or else they will never hear the end of the blonde's loud and bitchy complains.

Naruto was currently wearing the dress that Ino chosen. It was a knee length, white long sleeve dress with pink and read sakura petals design on it. It was a simple dress and it combines nicely with the black loose pants that Naruto was wearing. Moreover, the blonde Hokage looked just simply…

"KAWAIIIII!!!"

Before they could glomped and squeezed the life out of the poor boy, Hinata quickly step forward to protect the Hokage.

"Girls! Girls! Behave yourself! Have you forgotten that he's pregnant?!!!" The girls stood back and whined disappointedly but they understood anyway. Naruto muttered something incoherently under his breathe about crazy women and their crazy obsessive minds.

"Alrighty! Since we finally done our shopping, let's go home!" said Ino and they went to paid for the maternity dress before walking out of the store with satisfying face except for one certain pregnant silence man.

When they were quite a distance from the store, Ino suddenly stopped walking and had a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong Ino?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Ermmm… I think I left my purse back at the store. Why don't you guys send Naruto home first? I'll catch up later." She then took off before others could response. Sakura just shrugged but a small smirk was formed on her lips. Naruto had a confused yet concerned look on his face as he watched Ino went off. Before he could ask, Sakura cut him off.

"Don't worry Naruto. She will catch up with us. So let's get you home before Sasuke does!" She smiled sweetly at him and quickly dragged him home before he could protest anything. Hinata and Tenten just followed behind them with a smiling innocent face.

Ino looked back to make sure that she was a distance away from the group and then made her way to a shadow figure who was standing by the store.

"The deal is done. Now… our price please." She raised her hand out at the stranger. The figure smirked before taking out a large sum of money notes from his pocket and handed it to her. The money was going to be split among the girls so Ino counted the amount carefully and it was just right.

"It's nice doing business with you Sasuke-kun. Hope we could this more often." Ino smiled sweetly at him.

"Hn. Of course. Now will you excuse me as I have to get back home before the dobe does." And he disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"Sure thing Sasuke-kun… sure thing."

-------

_At the _ _Uchiha_ _Mansion__…_

The girls helped Naruto to settle the shopping bags on the living room table. Once they settled everything down, all of them then turned to look at their darling Rokudaime excitedly. Naruto shivered slightly at the look they were giving him. _What do they want now?_

"Naruto-chan…" they cooed sweetly that made his hair freeze. _Oh god… What now?_

"W-What?"

Three cameras suddenly appeared on their hands and they started taking pictures the blonde Hokage in the maternity dress.

(CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!)

"KYAAAHH!!! WE'VE GOT IT!!! SEE YA AROUND NARU-CHAN!!! NICE SHOPPING WITH YA!!!! GOOD LUCK WITH SASUKE!!! BYE!!!" and they ran out of the house squealing like a mad fan-girl who has just gotten something delicious in their hand, if you know what I mean.

Naruto stood still in the middle of living room as he watched the door slammed shut. His mind could only register one thing… _What the flying fuck._

And finally he exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE GIRLS TODAY!!! THEY DRAGGED ME TO THE STUPID SHOPPING MALL!!! THEY BROUGHT ME TO EVERY BABY STORE!!! THEY FORCED ME INTO BUYING AND WEARING A FUCKING MATERNITY DRESS!!! AND NOW THEY TOOK PHOTOS OF ME IN ONE!!! BLOODY HELL WHAT WILL THEY DO WITH THOSE PHOTOS???!!!"

"Hmm? I'm sure you already know what they will do with it, dobe." Naruto immediately froze at his spot when he heard a familiar silky dark voice behind him. "In fact, I've already made an order for it."

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto slowly turned around and found his husband smirking sadistically at him before pulling his kitsune into his arms. A pink tint appeared on Naruto's cheek.

"Hn. It seems that Yamanaka knows her fashion very well… you look so cute and fuckable in this dress." the raven whispered huskily as he trailed his hand lower and lower, slowly lifting the dress up. "And easy access too." Naruto yelped and blushed furiously before swatting his hand away.

"PERVERT! Don't you even dare think about it. Remember, NO SEX!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Of course… but have you forgot the deal we made Naru-chan?"

"Deal?"

Again the raven chuckled at his idiot and kissed his cheek lovingly before throwing him over his shoulder making his spouse yelped at the sudden movement.

"WHAT THE HELL BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN TEME! What are you doing?!!" the blonde yelled while hitting Sasuke's back. The Uchiha simply ignored it and carried the heavy blonde carefully to their bedroom.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Sasuke replied almost darkly and very seductively. Naruto gulped at the tone he was using. _He better not be thinking of something pervert._

Sadly, the blonde didn't notice a certain hand slipping under his dress until... "YEEEOWWW!!!"…his cute little butt was pinched.

"YOU GODDAMN HENTAI!!!" he screamed while blushing heavily.

Sasuke just smirked smugly, and continued walking to the bedroom. He made a mental note to make Naruto wear more dresses after he had given birth. Who knew that Naruto looks so good in them.

_Hmm… maybe I should ask the girls if they can get any transparency and lacy ones… _

_And maybe some frilly ones too…_

**TBC**

**-------**

There you go guys! A long chappie for the make up. LOL! XD

**NOTE:**_I will not be starting my new fic like I mention in my profile cuz I feel that I need to finish my other fics first or else I will get mixed up with all the storylines. Therefore, I planned to finish this fic and the 'Sasuke vs Ramen' one first, and then I will concentrate on the other two._

Anyway, back to the chappie today, how do you guys find it? It will be nice if you guys let me know what needs to be improved cuz it's such a long time since I last written any. So has it gone bad or is it still ok? REVIEW!


	7. CH 6: Never Touch The Stomach!

I'm so sorry cuz it's taking me forever to write just one bloody chapter. This chappie was rewritten at least 5 times! The idea was there but I just couldn't execute it out nicely! It kept changing from angst to humor & from humor to angst! The story even went off the plot a few times! The bad internet connection is also another problem. T.T

Anyway, enjoy! XD

_Betaed by my dear friend **Hikari Reika**. Thank u so much gurl! Luv ya! XD_

**------- **

_Chapter 6 _

**Never Touch The Stomach! **

"Woah… I didn't know this year's Jounin exam will be so exciting!" Naruto gaped in awe at the scroll that listed the attendance of officials. Most of the countries feudal lords and the Kages from other villages will be attending this year exam.

Shikamaru could only sigh at his oblivious friend.

_Tsk. Mendokuse. It's so obvious that they didn't come for the boring exams. They're more eager to see the pregnant Hokage than anything else. _

Suddenly the Hokage office door slammed open, revealing an irate pink-haired kunoichi.

"NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! THE OPENING CEREMONY IS ABOUT TO START AND YOU NEED TO GIVE YOUR SPEECH!" Sakura bellowed. _Sheesh! He's becoming worst than Kakashi sensei himself! _

Naruto quickly put away the scroll and scratched his head sheepishly. "Err… we're just about to leave soon. Right Shikamaru?" Shikamaru only snorted.

Without wasting anymore time, Sakura grabbed the six-month-pregnant Rokudaime by the arm and dragged him out of the door with Shikamaru following close behind.

When they reached the lobby, they found the Uchiha busy having a glaring contest with the Kazekage who had just arrived with his siblings.

"GAARA!" squealed the blonde. He ran towards the red-head and hugged him. Gaara smiled softly at his friend and hugged back. He then sensed a dark aura nearby and smirked. It was so easy to rile up the Uchiha and it amused him to no end. _Still possessive as ever Uchiha. _

Naruto was indeed very happy to see his friend. However, his husband was… not happy. Not happy at all. Sasuke hated Gaara resentfully; afraid the bastard raccoon might steal his beloved fox away one day. _I'll rip him apart and burn him into crisp if he dare try._

Finally letting go of Naruto, Gaara studied the huge tummy, "So it' true…"

"Huh?"

"Kyuubi got you pregnant. In order to continue its bloodline, the demons are born as hermaphrodite."

Hearing that, something immediately popped up into Naruto's mind. "So does that mean that Shukaku can make you pregnant too!" he teased. Gaara narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"Don't even go there, Uzumaki." he threatened.

Naruto grinned back cheekily, "Oh come on Gaara, you don't have to…"

"I'm sorry to butt in your lovely conversation but the Hokage needs to be at the stadium now!" Sakura cut in irritably. Sasuke couldn't agree more. More likely he didn't want Naruto near Gaara any longer.

"She's right. And we should get going right now." He then pulled his kitsune away from the tanuki and carried him in a bridal style, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Oi Bastard! What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN, TEME!" Naruto yelled angrily. Oh, how he hated when Sasuke carries him like he's a fucking goddamn damsel in distress! However, the Uchiha paid no heed and they disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Shikamaru sighed in relief. "Is about time they're gone."

Temari, who was standing beside him, crossed her arms and cocked her head slightly, "You know… I still wonder how on earth you can manage him. He's one heck of a hyper Kage and noisy one too."

"Heh, you haven't seen the worst of it. He's such a troublesome person." grumbled the lazy jounin.

Temari noted the fondness in those comment and chuckled, "Right… but I assume that you don't mind ne."

Shikamaru only nodded. Sure, looking after the Hokage is not an easy job especially when _Naruto is your_ _Hokage_. Still, taking care of Naruto is worth everything in your life. He might not be the brightest person in the world but he's the most trusting and loyal friend you can ever have.

"Oi Nara-san, Temari, are you guys coming? We're leaving now." Kankuro yelled out.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Temari replied her brother and the five of them then took off to the stadium.

-------

_At the Konoha Stadium… _

The sound of squealing fangirls, hooting fanboys, and cheering spectators echoed throughout the stadium when they saw the Rokudaime arrived on stage in the Uchiha arms. They also gawked at the Hokage with great interest as he was the very first pregnant man in history.

Naruto blushed at the attention they were giving him. As much as he loved the attention but this was way too much. He unconsciously clutched Sasuke's jounin vest tightly. Sasuke smirked at his Naru-chan's shyness and taunted him.

"Awe, is my dobe shy? I thought you love the attention."

Naruto whipped his head away from the audiences and glared at him, "Don't call me that, bastard, and I'm not shy! Put me down and I'll show you!" challenged the blonde. Sasuke happily obeyed and carefully put him down in front of the mic before joining his comrades at the back.

Taking his time, Naruto scanned the entire stadium. It was totally packed with people and according Shikamaru's report, this year's jounin exam has the most number of people attending it.

The feudal lords and the Kages from other villages were seated at the left and right of the stage. He spotted Gaara and his siblings among them.

And standing behind him were all his loved ones, his husband, his friends, his teachers including the ex-hokage and the pervert hermit. _So everyone is here. Then let's get started!_

Finally gathering up his courage, Naruto began, "Ahem."

Everyone immediately fell quiet when the Hokage was about to make his speech. The minute Naruto opened his mouth to start, he suddenly realized that he forgotten his speech.

_Oh Shit… What am I supposed to say? _

Looking at the waiting spectators, he gulped nervously. _Come on Naruto. If you can't remember it, then crap it!_ _At least it's better than nothing._ And he began again.

"Ahem… Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to this year jounin exam! For those who are taking part this year, I wish you best of luck! And as for everyone here, I hope you all enjoy yourself! So let's begin the opening ceremony!" Naruto ended his speech with a beaming smile.

…………………

Everyone was dead-silent after the Rokudaime gave his _shortest_ speech ever in the history. They were expecting a long one but this was barely… 10 seconds.

"Err… Sakura, is that's all he has to say?" Ino asked in a whisper. She didn't see the dark shadows covering Sakura eyes.

_THAT STUPID BAKA! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ONE THAT WE'VE PRACTICED FOR TWO FUCKING WEEKS! DON'T TELL ME HE FORGOT ALL OF IT?! _Her inner-Sakura screamed hysterically.

Sasuke looked at Sakura at the corner of his eyes. _Stupid Sakura. Told you he will forget. _

Kakashi was smiling amusingly under his mask._ Ma…Ma… that's expected from Naruto-kun_.

Iruka just buried his face in his hands shamefully of his ex-student. _Naruto never changed. _

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya had the same thing in their mind. _Typical Gaki. _

As for the others... _Typical Naruto._

After 10 seconds of silence from the Hokage, the spectators suddenly applauded loudly for the wonderful speech given by the Hokage. Honestly, they didn't want to upset the Rokudaime. It's not good to upset a pregnant person after all.

Naruto grinned proudly of himself. _Well… that was easy. And they love it!!! _

The whole stadium roared with excitement when the fireworks display began. The opening ceremony had begun.

Naruto slowly walked back to his friends who clapped and praised his so-called short speech. It was something expected from the blonde anyway. Well, everyone except Sakura who was busy punching the wall behind her.

Sasuke smiled tenderly as Naruto made his way towards him.

"Ne ne Sasuke, am I great or what?!" bragged the blonde. Smirking meanly, he pulled his pregnant kitsune in his arms.

"Nope. You're the worst of all," he teased instead. Naruto puffed his cheeks in annoyance and was about to argue back until someone called him. "Hokage-sama!"

Everyone turned to face a young handsome brunette walking towards them. Sakura immediately stopped punching the destroyed wall and looked as well.

"Ooo… he's cute." Ino cooed. The girls agreed along with her. A small blush appeared on their cheeks as they looked at him dreamily. Heck, even the Tsunade was eyeing him. The guys just rolled their eyes.

Naruto noticed the gold royal robes the young man was wearing. _He must be related to the feudal lords. _

Sasuke glared heatedly at the man approaching towards them and tightened his arms around Naruto almost unconsciously. He loathed strangers near his pregnant spouse, fearing that they might harm both Naruto and his child.

Finding that Sasuke ain't letting him go at all, Naruto had no choice but to plead him, "Sasuke please, I need to greet him." Sasuke finally let go as much as he hated to. He made sure he stayed near Naruto to ensure his safety.

"Hokage-sama! It's pleasure meeting you. I'm Kazuki Rikou, the fifth son of Lord Sakon of the Fire Country. And I must say, that was the best speech I've ever heard!" praised the young lord while shaking Naruto's hand.

The blonde blushed sheepishly at the compliment, "Oh it was nothing. But thanks."

"You're welcome. You know, this is my first time seeing a pregnant man! And I must say it's an honor to meet you!" And he flashed his most charming smile that made the girls almost fainted on the spot. The guys rolled their eyes again.

Sasuke was beginning to hate the guy. He didn't like the way the young lord praising and flirting with his kitsune.

"So how many months are you along Hokage-sama?" Rikou enquired as he scrutinized the large tummy.

"About six-months." replied the blonde.

"And already this BIG?!" The young lord was amazed at the size for six-months.

Naruto laughed lightly, "Haha! Yup, I still yet to know how many am I…???!!!"

The young lord did something very unexpected that stunned everyone including Naruto himself.

Touching Naruto's stomach…

The fact that no one has ever dare touched it without Naruto's consent even if you're his friend. Moreover, you should never touch there when…

(BAM!)

…the Uchiha was around.

"How dare you…" Sasuke snarled as he tightened his fist, glaring treacherously at the young lord on the ground with his lethal Sharingan. Rikou winced painfully at his swollen cheek where Sasuke had punched him. His lips were bleeding badly and his jaw was slightly dislocated.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SPOUSE YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!" Sasuke roared furiously. The young lord trembled in fear at the wrath of the Uchiha. He was warned regarding the Uchiha's deadly bloodline and their ferocious temper.

"I-I'm ss-sor…" before he could finish apologizing, Sasuke already lunged at him with his sharingan spinning madly. "Too late."

"SASUKE STOP IT!" Naruto yelled.

Neji, Lee, and Kakashi quickly dashed out in full speed to stop the raging Uchiha from killing the young lord. But our dear kitsune had beaten them to it and did something unexpected that stunned everyone including Sasuke whom he successfully stopped his rampaging.

He kissed him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and placed his soft luscious lips onto his, kissing him hard.

It took five seconds before he realize what he was doing. Quickly breaking the kiss, Naruto stumbled backwards away from Sasuke, blushing furiously in embarrassment.

_W-what the fuck did I just do?! I did not just kiss him openly?! Did I?... Oh shit. _

Worst, he wasn't able to read Sasuke's expression at the moment.

"Err… I-I… Mmmph?!"

Sasuke suddenly pulled him into a kiss with one hand around his waist and other in his hair. Naruto was shocked at first but soon he was lost into the lustful kiss. Closing his eyes, he retuned back as eagerly, slowly placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulder blades and pulling him closer.

After nipping and sucking the pink soft lips awhile, Sasuke became greedy. It still wasn't enough and he wanted more. Naruto whined softly when Sasuke forced his tongue into his hot sweet cavern mouth, exploring every spot of it.

Sasuke dug his fingers into Naruto's hair, deepening their kiss and tasting more of Naruto's addictive spicy mouth. It was like a drugged to the Uchiha. Their tongues dance around in heat, swirling and sucking each other. Naruto moaned as Sasuke devoured his mouth like a hungry beast, refusing to let him breathe for even one second. No that Naruto minded. They were so lost into their own little world until everything else didn't matter.

And talk about exhibitionist. They both had forgotten that they were in public and displaying their hot passionate make out session in front of everyone in the stadium.

The uproar once again echoed throughout the stadium. This time, you can see cameras flashing from every corner. The Yaoi fans had their hidden video cam on to record the delicious scene. After all, a real fan must always be prepared for the best.

Kiba scrunched his face up disgustedly. _Oh gosh…do they even know that they're being watched?!_ Looking at his two gay friends making out just made him uncomfortable, not that he has anything against gay relationship.

He shivered when he saw Sasuke's hand traveled down from Naruto's waist to his well-rounded buttock and squeezing it, making the blonde mewled pleasurably in their kiss. _I think not. _

After watching his students making out passionately, Kakashi couldn't help staring lustfully at his darling blushing dolphin. Iruka noticed the pervert looked on Kakashi's face and shot him a glare, "Don't you even think about it."

"But Ruka-chan! If they can do it, why can't we?" Kakashi whined like a child while pulling Iruka into his arms. Iruka flushed harder and thwacked the jounin's head.

"I said NO! If you're not gonna behave properly, you will get nothing tonight!" the chuunin stated firmly. Kakashi thought for a while. Should he seduced him now and take the risk of not having sex tonight? _Hmm… that's a hard one to choose… But I WANT BOTH!!! _

Jiraiya had his notebook out in seconds the minute the kissing scene started. Currently he was writing Yaoi novels which made him way much richer than his normal hereto ones. His student always gave him the best juicy details.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice a fuming Tsunade behind him, scowling him for not minding his own business. Before Jiraiya could write another dirty sentence, he found himself flying across the wall that Sakura had destroyed.

After a long… make out session, the couple finally pulled away with a trail of saliva connected, both panting heavily. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction at the swollen lips of his spouse. Tilting Naruto head up, he licked the saliva off cleanly at the sides of it.

Looking down at the bulging stomach, Sasuke placed his hands gently on it before rubbing it tenderly, loving the feel of his off springs inside his beloved kitsune. _They're both mine._

"All mine…" he growled possessively which made Naruto chuckled amusingly.

"FINALLY!" the dog-boy barked out, startling the couple and ended up earning a thwacked on the head from Hinata. Kiba swore that she was becoming more vicious as she spent more time with Ino and Sakura.

Naruto gasped bewilderedly when he saw so many eyes on them. His face was blushing so red in embarrassment that it could compete with Gaara's hair.

_Oh my god… don't tell me that they just saw us… (gulp)… making out. _

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't embarrassed at all. In fact, he was damn proud of himself. _That will show them who he rightfully belongs to. _

"Stupid Teme! It's all your fault!"

Lifting an eyebrow elegantly, he looked down at his cute angry pouting dobe, "My fault? You're the one who initiated it first. Not that you're complaining about it either." Naruto's face couldn't get any redder at this point.

"P-Pervert Bastard! You know how I don't like doing it in public! I'm not an exhibitionist like you! And thank goodness that we're not allowed to have sex until I deliver otherwise you'll be fucking me in front of them too!"

_Oh really… _

Sasuke smirked evilly before whispering darkly in Naruto's ear, "Mark my words dobe. Once you've done delivering, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be leaving the bed for a week. Even if you're lucky, minimum five days."

Naruto gulped. He knew Sasuke will go back on his words especially when comes sex. Well… give and take, they both haven't had any sex for the past six months after they found out Naruto was pregnant.

Looking at the very satisfied audience, the Uchiha decided to take their leave, "Let's leave dobe, since everyone here already had their wonderful show. And I can have my blowjob done privately like you suggested.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror, "W-WHAT?! I did not suggest anything!"

"Oh… so you rather do it here?"

"Err… no." Naruto quickly replied.

"Good." With that, Sasuke scooped the blonde in a bridal style again and they both disappeared out of sight, earning many whines and groans from the spectators now that the show was over. One of them even shouted, "WHY CAN'T THEY DO IT HERE?!!!"

Sakura shrugged, "Well, I guess that's over." She then turned to the forgotten young lord. "Come Rikou-sama, let's get your wound…???!!!" A look of horror struck suddenly across her face.

"OH MY GOD! RIKOU-SAMA!!!" she shrieked loudly when she saw the young lord lying unconsciously on the ground with blood drenched all over the lower part of his face, his neck and also his robes that was caused by a massive nosebleed. The girls quickly rushed to the fainted man and began nursing him.

The guys only shook their heads pathetically and thought of the same thing:

_Just great, another closet pervert to look out for… _

**TBC **

-------

Oh my god… this is SO LONG!!! O.O Don't know if you guys enjoy it or not. Do you? REVIEW!!!

**Note: **I just did a deviant art for all my fans and readers. Go check it our in my profile. XD


	8. CH 7: Why Betting Is Bad

Did you guys miss me? (^^)

Huh, no? (O.o)

NO?!! (O.O)

(T.T)

Maybe I should think again of continuing my stories…

However, that's not the point. While I was gone for 2 years, I still receive reviews and private messages from you guys to keep telling me to continue writing. This really surprised me to no end. Every time I see the reviews in my mail box, I felt the guilt building in me.

You all might be wondering why I stopped writing suddenly. As much as I hate to say it, I will not hide it anymore. The reason why I stopped writing was because I realized that I'm wasting time doing this and I should concentrate on my studies to get a first class honours degree so that I could get a job. Thus, I stopped all the things that I love to do altogether.

After 2 years, I realized it was a biggest mistake that I've done. Why should I stop myself from doing the things that I love for the sake of convenience? I'm just making my life more miserable! I learn that in life there is a choice we can make. That's why we all have dreams. Is either we want to achieve it and willing to face the obstacles that's in the way or abandon it just to make our life more convenient. Nothing comes easy. We all have to work for it if we want to accomplish something.

Now I'm back to give myself a chance to write again. I hope that my writing skills have not rot after 2 years. But thank you so much for bringing me back here! You guys rock to the MAX!!! XD

So enough of my self-stories and let's get on with the fic! YA-HAAA!!!

-------

**Chapter 7**

**Why Betting is Bad…**

"It's almost time…" Tsunade whispered evilly as she took a sip of her sake. A grin formed on her lips.

"I can hardly wait to see that pervert's face."

Her duo assistants, Shizune and Tonton, sighed pathetically at their boss. Shizune can never understand why her sensei is so obsessed about gambling. It's not like she always win anyway, usually not at all. Don't forget, Tsunade is given a title of the 'Biggest Loser'. Worst, Sakura is slowly taking up her bad habit too! What a shame!!!

However, this time, Shizune wasn't complaining because she was very sure that Tsunade was going to win this time. It was a matter of time only.

-------

_Flashback…_

_At the Hokage's office…_

After finding out Naruto's pregnancy, Tsunade hurriedly told Shizune to find Jiraiya as soon as possible. She needed to ask him regarding Kyuubi and the seal, whether it will affect both the child's and Naruto's.

It didn't take long before Shizune appeared with Jiraiya in front of her. Seeing how fast they got here, Tsunade didn't need to know where Shizune found him. It was obvious.

"So, I heard that Naruto was pregnant. Is it true?!" Jiraiya asked eagerly. This was the most interesting and shocking news he ever heard in his life.

"Yes, I already did a check up and it's positive," answered Tsunade.

Jiraiya's eyes grew as big as saucer plate and he was speechless at the moment. This worried Tsunade, "Oi, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong?! Don't you see it Tsunade? This is going to be the BIGGEST and HOTTEST NEWS ever in history! The VERY FIRST MAN to be PREGNANT!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Tsk, like I didn't know that. But before that, I need to ask…"

"How many months?" Jiraiya enquired.

"Err… about 2 weeks. Anyway, about my ques-…"

"Damn! That brat is always full of surprises! He really did keep up his reputation! That's my boy alright!"

Jiraiya beamed proudly. He was oblivious of the raging blonde, who tried asking him her question without being cut off.

"So, does the Uchiha kno-…"

(BAM!)

Tsunade's fist connected on his face.

"I DIDN'T CALL YOU HERE TO ASK ME QUESTIONS, YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE HERE TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!!!"

Jiraiya groaned, rubbing the huge lump on his cheek, muttering something incoherently. _Dumb old-bitch. _Unfortunately, Tsunade heard it.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" fumed the busty blonde as she cracked her knuckles loudly, ready to give him another punch. Fearing her wrath, Jiraiya quickly thought up of something, "Oh Nothing! Say Tsunade, I was thinking… how about a bet?"

Tsunade's anger immediately dissipated when she heard the word _'bet'_, "A Bet?"

The old hermit smirked. _Heh. still a gambling-whore I see. _

"Yes, a bet! And you are going to love this one. It involves our most favourite couple at the moment."

Tsunade was all ears now. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Jiraiya grinned maliciously before explaining the bet, "I want you… to get Sasuke _not to have sex_ with Naruto until the baby is delivered."

Tsunade was stunned for a moment. Despite how interesting the bet was, it was extremely hard and challenging. She cupped her chin, thinking deeply whether she should consider it or not. As far as she knows, Sasuke has a huge libido when comes to Naruto. It's not going to be an easy one. Not at all.

"So what do I get if I win?"

"If you win, I'll give you… 1,000,000,000 yen."

Tsunade eyes bulged out after hearing the amount. _1,000,000,000 yen!!! IS HE SERIOUS?!!!_

"But if you failed, then you will have to give me 1,000,000,000 yen," Jiraiya continued.

The excitement in her suddenly died down. It's a HUGE risk here. Stopping the Uchiha from doing something that he enjoys is impossible! And not only that, does she even have 1,000,000,000 yen in the first place?!

_Shit…_

Looking at his ex-teammate worried expression, Jiraiya couldn't help but provoke her, "Awww… what's the matter Tsunade? Thinking of backing down the bet? Scared to lose again?"

He then pretended to shrugged, "(Sigh) Oh well, seems that's the case, I guess… I'll better get going with my research then. See ya around Tsunade."

"Deal!" Tsunade shouted quickly. So much for pride huh…

Jiraiya smirked triumphantly, his plan was working. That 1,000,000,000 yen is so going to be his.

"Ja!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hmphh! That baka."

Shizune looked at her sensei worriedly, "Tsunade-sama, are sure about this?"

Tsunade didn't reply her. And no, she wasn't even sure at all. How on earth is she going to make Sasuke not to have sex with Naruto. Worst case scenario will be Sasuke finding out about the bet. Hell will definitely break loose.

"Oh yeah, aren't you supposed to ask Jiraiya-sama about Naruto's pregnancy?" Shizune asked. There was a long pregnant silence before Tsunade shrieked the top of her lungs.

"DAMN YOU JIRAIYA!!!"

_End Flashback_

-------

Tsunade's face suddenly turned serious. "You know what surprises me?"

"What?" asked Shizune.

"The Uchiha actually followed my orders." Now come to think of it, he did. He may be a genius, but he did follow her orders exactly.

"Oh well, what can I say, doctor's order." Tsunade giggled.

But she couldn't help but pity Jiraiya.

_Oh well, he started it in the first place so… Too Bad!!! Muahahaha!!!_

-------

Jiraiya couldn't stop pacing in his office. The bet was not turning in his way that he had expected. How can this happen?! Worst, this is Tsunade he's betting with!!! The number one loser!!!

He glanced at the large green suitcase on his desk and bawled. All his hard earn money from his Icha-Icha books._ I can't believe this…How could I lose? Is god punishing me for writing porno books? Or peeking at the women onsen?_

In worst case is when Sasuke finally found out about the bet. He is so dead by then.

_BUT MY MONEY!!!!!!! _

-------

"Mmm…Sasu… ke. Pl-Please… ah… stop!" pleaded the blonde as he tried to unhook his horny husband's hand on his body. It was finally the ninth month and Naruto was expecting soon. Thus, Tsunade suggested that she will take over his Hokage duty temporary until he delivers.

Sasuke however ignored his plea and continued sucking and licking the delicious tanned neck making his beautiful blonde moan in pleasure. He was given off duty for this month as well to take care of Naruto. However… much to Naruto's annoyance, the bastard spent most of his time molesting him than taking care of him.

"Dammnit Teme! Can't you uhh… see… I'm busy here?!" whined the poor pregnant blonde. _Sheesh! How am I going to finish cooking lunch if he keeps on continuing like this!_

Sasuke only grunted in response and one of his hands slowly made its way to Naruto's soft ass, giving it a nice squeeze. Naruto squeaked and slapped the offending hand off his butt, "OI, STOP IT!"

Pretending not to hear, the avenger nipped his earlobe before taking it entirely in his mouth. Naruto shuddered when he felt his ear being sucked hungrily by his husband.

_Kami-sama, I swear that nine months of no sex really drove him into a starving sex maniac. _Thought Naruto as he has been observing Sasuke's character this pass few weeks. However, he couldn't blame Sasuke for being horny. He too admitted that he himself missed their sex life, but of course, not as much as Sasuke.

_But still… I have to give it to him that he was able to hold up until now. It shows that he cares for our babies…_

Naruto was never this proud of his bastard. He really does deserve a great reward for this. Suddenly, an idea struck in his head. His lips slowly formed a cheeky smile. Oh, he has found a perfect reward for his beloved Sasuke. _And he's so gonna love it!_

Sasuke immediately stopped his ministration when he saw Naruto putting the spatula down and turned off the stove.

The blonde slowly turned around to face him and gave him the most beautiful smile ever which is only reserved for _him_. He then put his arms around the raven's neck, pulling his face closer to his. Sasuke's hands automatically went around his hubby waist and pulled him closer to his body.

"Ne Sasuke… you have been a _very good boy_ for the passed nine months, right?" Naruto cooed seductively. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow questioningly at the 'good boy' statement. Was Naruto trying to compliment him or seduce him? It did sound naughty and kinky though.

_Good boy? Where the hell did that come from?! Since when has he ever call me that? Usually bastard, jerk or asshole, but definitely not Good Boy! Heck, he doesn't even call me that when we have sex! _

He studied Naruto's expression again. It reads, 'I know something that you don't' and how Sasuke hated that expression. It spells A.L.E.R.T!

_He's definitely planning something. Otherwise he wouldn't start acting like this. I hope it's not one of his stupid mood swings again. God, how I hate it!_

Naruto continued smiling lovingly at his husband, eagerly waiting for Sasuke's respond. This was what in Naruto mind now:

_Sasuke suddenly hugged him tighter, pulling his body closer to his and purred hotly in his ears. "Oh am I? Well… I didn't know that. But since I'm such a good boy, what will my reward be Naru-chan?" _

_Now to start the teasing, 'Do you want to know?'_

_Sasuke will be so aroused by then and he will start to beg, 'Tell me...'_

_Then he will whisper while brushing his lips against Sasuke's ear, making the raven moan softly. 'Are you sure you want to know?'_

'_Please Na-chan… tell me,' begged Sasuke. This is where he will used his sexiest voice that will make Sasuke die of organasm._

'_Your reward will be… _

"Alright Dobe, if this is one of your silly jokes again, I don't wanna hear it."

That… really killed the moment.

Everything that happened in Naruto's mind earlier suddenly came shattering down like a glass.

Sasuke suddenly felt Naruto's arms slid off his shoulder and his body was pushed away forcedly. He found Naruto sneering spitefully at him that made him worried and scared too. _Shit._ _What have I done now that made him so angry? _

"Naruto, what's wro-…"

"Bastard. Whatever I say is always a joke to you, isn't it? And here I was serious of wanting to give you a reward for controlling yourself from screwing me and being patient all the way for the passed 9 months during my pregnancy!"

Sasuke was speechless and shock_. Reward? Naruto wants to give me a reward? This… this is really too good to be true. _Indeed, he was not expecting this. If Naruto is going to give him a reward, the reward must be good…_ really good._

"Well, in that case. I think I should just forget about it. I guess I was wrong to even think about it in the first place since you rejected it before I could even say it out," continued Naruto but unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't even listening.

"If you have nothing to say then GET OUT of the kitchen until I call you when lunch is ready." with that said Naruto went back to his unfinished cooked lunch. He picked up the spatula and turned the stove back on.

The way Naruto pouring his frustration in his cooking, their lunch is definitely going to taste nasty. But like the hell he cares! It was the bastard fault in the first place for making him so pissed.

(Click!)

"Eh?" Naruto noticed the stove was off. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around him gently but firmly and he was pulled back towards a hard chest. Naruto turned his head slightly and saw familiar lustful red eyes. A small tint of blush appeared on his cheeks. There's no denying how hot Sasuke is with that look.

"Tell me," Sasuke whispered huskily in his ears. Heh, like hell Naruto is going to answer. Didn't the bastard just rejected it earlier? So Naruto pretended not to know, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The reward…"

"What reward?"

"Don't play a fool with me Naru-chan. You know what I am talking about. So tell me," Sasuke's voice suddenly became dangerous. He was losing his patience.

"No."

"I SAID TELL ME!"

This time, the blonde was afraid. A cold sweat trickled down his forehead and he gulped heavily. However, he ain't giving in. Like hell, he's going to let Sasuke win this. He managed to muster his courage and answered back.

"I SAID NO!"

The Uchiha sighed. Naruto can be so difficult sometimes.

"If you don't' tell me now, I am not going leave you alone. I'm going to bug you and _even_ molest you until you give in. So if you want me to leave you, I suggest you tell me now."

Naruto cursed inwardly. Since when Sasuke became as annoying as he is?!

He tried struggling again but was futile. Sasuke was not letting him go until he gets his answer. Shit, why does he always lose in this kind of situation?!

_Damn it! I hate being the uke!!! _

"Oh Fine!"

Sasuke smirked victoriously. _This is why I love being the seme._

Naruto sighed dejectedly, might as well get it over with, "For your reward… (gulp)… I will… wear that stupid white silk kimono that you kept pestering me for the past 3 years."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he has just heard.

He has been a huge fetish for silk kimono ever since Naruto wore it as an undercover geisha in one of their missions before they got married. The kitsune never looked more gorgeous than any supermodels (both female and male) in the magazines or posters.

_Not to mention how utterly fuckable he looked in it especially the way the silky cloth hug his slim body. _The Uchiha almost drool at that thought.

So after the mission, Sasuke immediately bought the most expensive white kimono with the best silk quality and had the Uchiha symbol embroidered behind it of course. But unfortunately, the dobe refused to wear any kimono after that mission because firstly it was freaking hot and it's too damn complicated to wear.

But an Uchiha never gives up. Whatever the Uchiha wants, he will get it. So everyday he pestered his love to wear it but as we all know when our dear Naruto makes up his mind on something, there is no turning back because that's his ninja way.

But today was his lucky day.

"But let's get this straight first bastard, you will get your DAMN reward only after I'm FULLY RECOVER from giving birth, got it? So means you still have to wait for about a month," said the blonde quickly before his bastard husband try to negotiate the deal further.

Tsk! He still has to wait. _Damn._

"Alright bastard, you got your answer already. So let me go & get out until I'm done!"

Sasuke hesitantly let him go & slowly walked out of the kitchen. Naruto sighed dejectedly once more. _Geez, I swear his crazy libido will be his death one day._

He then picked up the spatula and resume back cooking.

Sasuke on the other hand just stood in the middle of the living room. He was still thinking about his reward. After all he has gone through for the passed 9 months of hell, he finally earned something wonderful, besides reviving his clan of course.

He slowly closed his eyes, tilted his head back and prayed silently, "Kami-sama, please make my dobe deliver soon so that I can finally have my well-deserved reward."

(SPLASH!)

Naruto froze when he suddenly felt a gush of water in between his thigh. _Don't… tell me… it's… it's…_

He dropped the spatula. "Sa-Sasuke!" the frightened blonde called out. But no answer.

"SASUKE!" he yelled out desperately this time. But still no answer.

_Shit! Please don't tell me he went out?! _

As uncomfortable as he was, the blonde managed to move himself out of the kitchen to look for his husband. To his relieved, he found the raven standing in the middle of the living room and … looking up at the ceiling?

Naruto frowned. _What so interesting about the ceiling that he couldn't hear my calls?_

"Oi Teme! Are you deaf?! Didn't you hear me calling you!" he shouted angrily. Still, the Uchiha paid no attention to him as he continued staring at the ceiling.

Naruto fumed dangerously when Sasuke completely ignore him, "Bastard! You better not be ignoring me, do you hear me?!"

Again no respond.

_Oh for god sake! When I said to leave me alone, doesn't mean he has to totally ignore me like this!!!_

The pregnant kitsune couldn't take this anymore. He picked up the nearest object, which turned out to be a dumbbell of all things and aim it directly the raven's head. He didn't care of he had to KILL the bastard as long as HE GETS HIS ATTENTION!

(THONK!)

"OWWW!!! WHAT THE HELL DOBE?! THAT HURTS!" Sasuke yelled angrily while rubbing a huge bump on his poor head.

"GODAMMIT BASTARD, MY WATER BAG JUST BROKE!!!" the blonde screamed furiously at his husband who immediately shut up.

_Naruto… is…_

He tilted head back once more and closed his eyes, smiling serenely.

_Kami-sama, thank you._

**TBC**

-------

Phew, this is really long! Haha! It's been such a long since I wrote any fic. But it's great to be back! Hellyeah! XD And woah… "You can run but you can't hide Naruchan" has reached 900 over reviews! O.O!!! LOL! Thank u sooo much for supporting me ppl! YOU GUYS ROCK MAN! Whooohoo!_(No wonder I came back. XP)_

So how was this chappie? Has my writing rot or still fresh? REVIEW!


End file.
